Thank you
by Suki-Lumina
Summary: It's Valentin's day and the girls are giving presents to the boys.Even Yuki!ItukixYuki
1. Cat Out Of the Bag

**ItsukixYuki fanfic!I enjoyed writing this.This is my first fan fiction _and_ first story here so be nice! If you find something not right or something you don't get tell me ASAP! **

--

**Chapter 1**

_**Cat out of the bag**_

The SOS Brigade was decoration the club's room

The SOS Brigade was decoration the club's room. Putting hearts in almost every place imaginable.

"Why do Itsuki and I have to do this? It's not White day! We shouldn't have to do this" Kyon yelled.

Haruhi sighed, wrote something on a heart shaped note pad, and slapped it on his forehead. It read,"#1 Complainer"

"Haha very funny Haruhi..."

Itsuki chuckled and Mikuru was scared from watching Haruhi slap the note on Kyon's head and Yuki looked and went back to decorating. That day was one of the quietest days of all the SOS Brigade's history. But also the most productive. They stuck hearts on the outside of the Brigade's door, on the walls, on the windows, drawn on the chalkboard, and slapped on Kyon's face. There was a good reason for both of this. The next day will be Valentine's Day and the girls didn't want to accidentally let out what they got for the guys. And with that that said, they got more work done.

The next day, Valentine's Day, came in what felt like a heart beat. The girls in school were giving gifts to the guys for the whole school day. The teacher was teaching the students on how Valentine's Day came to be and Kyon slept through it all without getting caught. The bell rang for the end of the school day and woke up Kyon. Haruhi was waiting next to him and they walk to the club room together. When they got there Itsuki, Yuki, and Mikuru were already there. Haruhi sat next to Kyon with Mikuru on the other side. Itsuki sat next to Yuki on the other side of the table. The girls were going to give presents to the guys. Haruhi went first, being the  
Leader and all.

"Here Kyon...I made it myself."

She gave him a wrapped box and he just stared at it amazed that she actually made him something for him.

"Unwrap it stupid!" Haruhi yelled

He unwrapped it and it was a little wooden box with a bell painted on it.

"What is it?" Kyon ask

"IT'S A MUSIC BOX KYON!  
He looked at the side of the box and he saw the winder (I think that is what it's called)

_Why didn't I see that_ Kyon thought in his head.

He wound it up and it started playing Hare Hare Yukai.

"Thank you Haruhi!"

Haruhi blushed. Mikuru was next. It was another present for Kyon. She gave him a white box. He opened it and in it was chocolate chip cookies shaped like rabbits.

"Cookies! Wow Thank you Mikuru!"

Last but not it was Yuki's turn.Did she really get something? Who was it for? She got up and walked to the bookshelf. She moved it and got a bag from behind it.

_ She just...moved...the BOOKSHELF!_ Kyon thought

"Here..."She handed the bag to...Itsuki! They all stared at Yuki in astonishment but not as astonished as Itsuki. Yuki for the first time with the brigade blushed. Itsuki opened the bag and out came a black cat plushie with a white heart spot on one eye and a silver bell tied with a red ribbon around its neck.

"It's so cute Yuki!" Mikuru said

"Yeah Yuki it's adorable!!" Haruhi yelled

"Yeah I expected a book or something..."Kyon coughed

Itsuki gave him an I-am-going-to-kill-you stare.

"Thank you very much Yuki, I love it." Itsuki said. He got up and stood behind Yuki and hugged her while nuzzling the back of her head. Yuki just blushed more. After a few seconds, he sat back down with his signature smile on his face. And with the last present given there was nothing else to do so Haruhi dismissed the brigade. Everyone started to leave and Yuki was the only one left in the room. Yuki picked up her book from her chair in the corner and walked though to the door only to be stopped by someone grabbing her shoulder. She turned around and saw Itsuki smiling.

"May I walk you home? ask Itsuki. Yuki nodded and they walk down the halls together and turned a corner. And Haruhi, Kyon, and Mikuru were following them.

"Oh, I've gotta see this" Haruhi and Kyon said at the same time.

"I don't feel right doing this..." Mikuru said.

"Oh come on Mikuru .Don't you want to see what will happen between them?" Kyon ask.

"Well I do...Ok fine" Mikuru said. And with that they started following again trying to be as quiet as possible.

--

**Extra Lol Dialog **

Mikuru:I feel like a ninja!

topples over

Mikuru:owww...

Haruhi:Aww you are so cute Mikuru!

Hugs Mikuru

Kyon:Hey Haruhi stop it!They're going to hear us!

Reviews and tips please!


	2. Snow's Name

**YAY!!Chapter two!Itsuki x Yuki don't like, don't read! Hahaha will Haruhi and the others get caught?Read and find out.Disclaimer,I do not own ANY Haruhi Suzumiya characters at all!If I did, 1) I would have my own computer and 2)The anime would be longer than 14 episodes.Oh and I forgot to do the disclaimer thing with the other chapter so DISCLAIMER!Kiba Varulfur Thank you for being the first to comment and having a nice one too!And Azzn Sonar I wasn't done writing(accidentally posted when I wasn't ready ),and thanks for being honest.I'll work on the grammer mistakes!**

--

**Chapter 2**

**_Snow's Name_**

Itsuki and Yuki started down the hall unaware of their friends fallowing them. The walk through the school's hallways was quiet and very weird to Itsuki. Sure, he was used to all the times Yuki ignored him, but this was kind of different. He expected her to ask him a did-you-like-your-present question but nothing came out of her mouth. So he decided to finally say something.

"Damn it Itsuki Say something!"

"Kyon! Be nice, he's nerves"

"Nerves my a-"

"sssshhhhh Kyon he's saying something!

"So Yuki…"Itsuki paused to see if she was paying attention, she was, so he continued.

"why'd you give me a cat?" She turned to look at him and tried to piece together a reason. Truthfully, she didn't really know. But she didn't say that.

"I thought you liked cats…."Yuki said in a monotone.

"Uh….yep! I love cats." LIE. He didn't have anything against them but at the same time didn't love them at the same time (Lol that's really what I think about cats XD).

"That's it!? What a wimp."

"Kyon! Please stop it!"

"Hey guys they're getting away, we have to get closer!" Haruhi announced. And with that, they followed as quietly as they can.

"Hey Yuki…" Yuki looked up.

"I wonder what Kyon's going to do with all those cookies. Do you think he's going to eat them all?"

"maybe…" Right after Itsuki said Kyon's name He swore he heard something.

_Did something just fall down?_ Itsuki said in his head.

"What did Itsuki say? Asked Haruhi

"I didn't hear anything." And just when she said that, Kyon sneezed. And everyone toppled over in surprise.

"Kyon! You're going to get us caught" Yelled Haruhi just loud enough for Kyon to hear that she was angry at him but not enough for Itsuki and Yuki to noticed.

"Yuki, let's hurry and get out of the school"

"why…"

"just because" Itsuki smiled and walked faster. He stopped when she heard her walk in the other direction.

"Where are you going Yuki?"

"I heard something…."

"OH CRAP THEY HEARD YOU KYON!!"

"What? It was your fault miss I-love-to-yell"

"WHAT!!" And before you know it, Kyon was fighting with "God"(do you smell love?Lol).

"Ummm….Kyon…Haruhi"

"What!" The two yelled in unison. And they looked up to see Yuki standing over them.

"leave…."

"Oh my god, RUN she is going to kill us!" Kyon was the first, and only one running for his life. He was the only one who knew about Yuki powers and didn't want to come face to face with "Yuki, the angry human interface". The two other girl just said they were really sorry and walk off.

"what happened….wait, cross that out, what did you do? I saw Kyon running for his life just a second ago." Itsuki asked Yuki.

"nothing….I just took the liberty to tell them to leave."

When Itsuki and Yuki got to the school's front gate, it started to snow and Yuki stopped in her tracks. Itsuki stopped and saw Yuki _starring, _and I mean it, STARRING at the sky.

"What is this Itsuki?" Yuki stop looking at the sky to ask Itsuki.

_She just said my name!!_

"It's snow Yuki. Its water vapor that condensed in the clouds and turned into ice crystals that fall like rain but doesn't look a bit like it at all. I like snow a lot more that rain any day of the week." Itsuki said while pointing at the sky smiling (as usual).Then he started talking again.

"You didn't know what snow was? But it's your name?!"

"Yes it is but…..but I never knew what snow was…"

--

Kyon sneezed-It's said that if someone is talking about you, you sneeze.

"God"-you have to watch the show to get it.

it's your name?!-Yuki means snow in Jap.

Yuki: review...


End file.
